


New Girl In Town

by orphan_account



Category: Walker Texas Ranger
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Ranger joins Walker's team who has an eye for Alex while at the same time a brutal rapist begins attacking women in Dallas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was looking for some Alex Cahill Femslash, found zero. So I decided to start one, hope it'll be to my fan's liking. Enjoy

**New Girl In Town**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

_A new Ranger joins Walker's team who has an eye for Alex while at the same time a brutal rapist begins attacking women in Dallas_

**Chapter 1 - Darkest Night**

28 year old Carmen Anderson is making lunch for her, her husband, and her two daughters for their picnic in Klyde Warren Park. Just then her eight year old daughter Tammy came running up to Carmen and wrapped her arms around her Mother's waist. "Mommy! Mommy! Save me from Daddy, he's trying to tickle me!" the little girl giggled as she hid behind Carmen.

"Ok sweetie, you're safe now." Carmen laughed as her husband Tony came into the kitchen, followed by their couple's six year old daughter Jenny behind him. "Uh-oh, I'm in trouble now." Tony said with a laugh.

"Everything is ready for the picnic hon." Carmen said to her husband. "Let me just grab the video camera and we can go." Tony said.

Sometime Later

"Tammy, Jen. Food is ready, come on and eat." Carmen's voice called out to her daughters. No answer, she walked away from the picnic area calling her daughter's names. Carmen came to a clearing, she pushed through the bushes and stopped in her tracks when she saw Tammy and Jenny lying side by side on the ground dead... naked, Tammy has a deep stab wound in her chest and Jenny throat was slit.

"T-Tammy, J-Jen... no, NOOOOO!" Carmen screamed.

Texas Ranger Headquarters, October 12, 2014

7:35 AM PST

Texas Rangers Jimmy Trivette and his partner Cordell Walker came in and sat down at their desks and got to work on some paperwork that hadn't finished yet.

"Hey Walker, I found an address for Mason Knowles." Trivette says. Just then ADA Alex Cahill entered the office.

"Hey guys, I've gotten word back from Dayton PD, they are sending us a new Ranger."

"Great." Walker says. "Yeah, just what we need around here- a Newbie." Jimmy quipped.

Alex glared at Trivette before going into her office.

Jimmy looked at Trivette with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Jimmy says.

Just then a tall Ranger male Ranger in jeans and a brown shirt came up to Walker and Trivette.

"Hey Walker, we've got a case, double rape/homicide in Klyde Warren Park, Victims are six and eight years old." the man said, nodding to Trivette before turning around and leaving Walker and Trivette alone.

Walker and Trivette arrived at the scene twenty minutes later, after parking Walker's truck the two Texas Rangers saw Medical Examiner Diana Marshal crouched over one of bodies. Walker looked at his partner.

"Jimmy I'll talk to Diana while you talk to the parents." Jimmy nodded and went over to where Carmen and Tony were sitting with several other officers.

Cordell walked over to Diana and knelt down beside her. "The younger victim was beaten before she was raped and her throat was cut." Diana explained. "Do you know what kind of knife was used?" Walker asked.

"No, what I can tell you is that it had a laser sharpened blade and was fairly new." Diana replied. "Why would someone do this to my babies?" Carmen asked Jimmy through her tears.

"I-I don't know, Mrs. Anderson, we are going to find whoever did this." Jimmy said softly to Carmen.

2 hours later

Walker and Jimmy return to the station after leaving the Klyde Warren Park crime scene, Jimmy heads to his desk and grabs his keys before turning and leaving.

"See you in the morning, Walker." Jimmy said as he left the squad room. Cordell sat down at his desk and pulled out the DD5 report he had been working on earlier.

Alex was in her office when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." she said, the door opened and a woman about 5'7", with red hair tied back in a ponytail, jeans, a cowboy hat, a black leather jacket and low-cut boots walked in.

"ADA Alex Cahill?" the woman asked in a velvety tone that surprised the blonde a little.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Alex said.

"I'm Monica Black, your new Ranger. It's a pleasure to meet you." Monica said as she walked over to Alex's desk and shakes her right hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ranger Black." Alex said as she tried to hide her blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thirty-eight year old Mason Daryl Knowles was highly pleased with himself as he counted the $6,400 dollars he'd just gotten from his bank account for raping and killing Tammy and Jenny Anderson for Tony Anderson, the girls' Father.

Mason wasn't really into little girls, but he needed the money. After the Rangers left the Anderson home, Tony went out into the garage and called Mason a second time.

"Hello?" Mason said on the other end of the line.

"Good work, I hope you're enjoying your compensation, Mr. Knowles." Tony says.

Mason looks over at the two twelve year old Asian girls that were seated on his bed and smiled wickedly.

"Very much so, Mr. Anderson, if you have any more "problems" that need to be resolved, don't hesitate to look me up."

"I'll be sure to do that, Mr. Knowles." Tony replied.

The next day, Monica came into the squad room with a box of doughnuts and a single red rose for a certain blonde ADA, Jimmy Trivette walked up to Monica and looked her over.

"You must be the Newbie from Ohio, Trivette." Jimmy said, extending a hand.

Monica made no attempt to shake Jimmy's hand, she just glared at him. Just then Cordell and Alex came up to the pair.

"Good morning, Monica, nice rose." Alex said.

"It's for you, Counselor." Monica said before handing the rose to Alex, which makes her blush.

"Th-thank you, Monica." Alex says, then Monica turns to Walker.

"Ranger Walker, these are my gift to the squad, enjoy them." Monica tells Cordell before giving him the box of doughnuts.

"Thank you, Ranger Black." Cordell says with a smile.

"I'll get to work now." she said before turning back to Alex.

"I hope you enjoy the rose and have a wonderful day, Counselor." Monica said to Alex, who is blushing deeply.

"I-I will, thank you again, Monica." Alex said.

Later that day, Alex is preparing to leave for CD's for lunch with Cordell and Jimmy, when she sees Monica sitting at her desk reading a report, Alex smiled and walked over to Monica's desk and gently tapped the younger woman on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Monica says turning and seeing Alex.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Alex asked.

"No, not yet Counselor." Monica said, smiling at Alex.

"Would you like to come to lunch with me?" Alex asked timidly, Monica's smile broadened and she shook her head yes.

"Great, let's go." Alex said, obviously happy at her good fortune.

Alex, Monica, Jimmy, and Cordell all walk into CD's Bar and Grill, the group is greeted by former Texas Ranger, CD Parker.

"Howdy y'all, what can I get ya?" CD asked.

"Do you have chili?" Monica asked.

Alex looks at Monica as CD goes to get the chili.

"CD makes the hottest chili around here, none of us can handle more than one bite." Alex tells Monica.

"There isn't a chili out there hot enough for me." Monica says with confidence.

Alex smiled, this was going to be interesting to say the least.

Alex ordered a turkey sandwich, Cordell and Jimmy got BLTs, once everyone got their food they ate it in relative silence. Alex and CD are watching Monica as she demolishes CD's chili without so much as batting an eyelash.

"Wow, she must have iron in her belly." CD said as he took the bowl away, astonished.

"How did you do that, Monica?" Alex asked.

"My Momma's chili back on our farm in Dayton is way hotter than that, even without the ghost chilies in it."

"Wow, you must really know your chili." Alex says, Jimmy and Walker roll their eyes.

"So Monica, what do you do for fun?" Alex inquired.

"I have a 25 acre ranch west of Dallas, I've got a dozen horses."

"You a rider?" Alex asked, Monica nods.

"How about you?" Monica asks.

"Me? No way, the last time I was on a horse I fell off and broke my arm." Alex said.

"That was only because you didn't grip the reigns tightly." Walker quipped harshly.

Alex dropped her gaze and sighed, Monica stood up and got in Walker's face.

"I don't believe I asked for your input, Ranger Walker. My conversation with Miss Cahill doesn't concern you." Monica said with venom in her voice.

Walker cut his eyes at Monica, Trivette steps in between the two of them and leads Cordell out of CD's.

Alex and Monica finished their lunches and Monica said that she would pay this time even though Alex had offered to.

"It's kinda my thing, Alex. Whenever I'm in a new town and out with a gorgeous woman who is a local I pay the bill to pay her back for showing me hospitality." Monica says, Alex blushes at Monica's compliment as they leave CD's together.

"Y-you think that I'm beautiful?" Alex asked in a small voice.

Monica smiled and nodded before getting into the passenger side of Alex's car, Alex got into the driver's side and drove back to the station.

"Hey thanks for sticking up for me back there with Walker, Monica." Alex said.

"Anytime Counselor, were the two of you...involved?" Monica asked.

"Yes, Cordell and I dated for twelve years, but I broke it off with him in 2002." Alex said.

"Do you regret that?" Monica asked as Alex pulled into the parking lot of the station.

Alex looked at Monica and smiled, "Nope." the blonde ADA said happily.

"Good, now I won't feel so bad." Monica said.

"About what, Monica?" Alex asked.

"This." Monica replied.

Monica leaned over and gave Alex a very deep and passionate French kiss that left the blonde woman breathless.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Alex asked with a shy smile as a faint blush crept into her cheeks.

"To let you know my true intentions, Alex. I've fallen for you...hard." Monica whispers.

"I...don't know what to say, Monica." Alex said gently.

"Please say that you'll go out on a date with me, Alex. I really want to show you how happy I can make you."

Alex smiled at Monica, she leaned forward again and gently kissed the redhead a second time, only longer this time.

"I'd really like that, Monica." Alex said.

"Great, how's Friday night at eight sound?" Monica asked.

"Perfect, it's a date." Alex replies.

********

After Mason was done raping the two twelve year old girls, he strangled them to death and dumped their bodies in an alley near their elementary school, then he went back to his apartment.  Mason sat on his couch and turned on his TV, he flipped to the news. He saw the report on the two dead girls that were found in Klyde Warren Park, he smiled at his handiwork.

"I wonder if Monica is in Dallas following me, trying to arrest me for icing her partner Beth Parker nine years ago?" he asked himself, smiling more at the memory of how he had methodically stalked, kidnapped, beat, raped, and ultimately killed US Marshal Beth Parker in her home and left the body for Monica to find. The memory of how broken that left Monica made Mason salivate, now, he only wanted one thing: To feel the life leave Monica Black's body.

"I'll have some fun with Monica this time before I put her out of her misery."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mason decided to go for a walk, so he could devise his plan to torture and kill Monica Black. As he left his apartment he saw a gorgeous Hispanic-American woman wearing a form-fitting black dress and heels, Mason suddenly broke out into a sweat as he watched her walk past him.

"She's perfect." Mason said to himself.

Arianna Lopez Garcia was on her way to meet her old college roommate Gloria Dawson for coffee, Arianna hadn't seen Gloria in six years since she graduated


End file.
